


Fights, Flights, Faults, and Failures

by Radhfae



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, My First AO3 Post, Team Awesome (Disney: Tangled)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29088975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radhfae/pseuds/Radhfae
Summary: Set (roughly) in the time that Rapunzel is unconscious in Once a Handmaiden. Eugene-centric: focuses on his feelings during the battle and also in the aftermath. Also some quality Team Awesome bonding, because Varian feels very guilty about how things went down. There's some hurt/comfort vibes, but really I just love seeing them being brotherly.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Rapunzel
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	Fights, Flights, Faults, and Failures

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic on this platform and also after like... six years, or something, so please be kind! I just recently got into the fandom and noticed that the show was missing a lot in terms of depicting Eugene's reactions to things, but I actually had this idea after realizing that Varian might see some parallels between this situation and his past traumas. Enjoy!

_Blondie, trust me, sometimes it’s better to live to fight another day._

His own words echo in his mind, and he’s almost surprised – if only because the sounds of battle surround him completely, and Eugene hadn’t expected to form a memory that coherent.

As he’s lying in the dirt, momentarily ignored by Cassandra’s assault, (which is just as well, because this _isn’t a fair fight_ and she keeps _winding_ him, which is stupid, he should be _better-_ ) he remembers pulling Rapunzel away from the debris and running off into the night with their friends. He was as torn as she was, that day – because maybe Flynn Rider didn’t care about the destruction he left in his wake, just cared about living. But now that was his home, too, and on top of _that_ they’d hurt Rapunzel, and she was already _hurting so much._ In that moment, living didn’t matter so much (he wasn’t quite sure it had since-) – he was reeling from the implications of his newfound past and a betrayal that he might’ve been able to _stop_ , if he hadn’t been _useless_ – and maybe even more than a little exhausted from an arduous journey. He would’ve given _anything_ for the chance to raise some hell.

In the end, he’d rationalized that this wasn’t something they’d win, though. So they’d run, for the time being.

He’s back on his feet, now, looking around, paying attention to when Cassandra’s rocks race his way while trying to cover for Varian. He doesn’t think he’s _imagining_ the fact that her attacks have just a bit more _bite_ when they’re directed at him – whether that’s because he sent the love of his life to safety (he doesn’t think he’s taken a proper _breath_ since he saw her drop, even if logically he knows she’s the safest of all of them), she craves the title his outfit signifies (which – tough luck, CassANdra, maybe you shouldn’t have _turned your back on-_ ) or even -  
  
He feels a chill run through him, despite the circumstances. ~~Or even just that she’s trying the psych him out, because they _both_ know what she did to him on his birthday. And they both know how powerless he was to stop it.~~

So _anyways,_ he’s _definitely_ not thinking about that one. That one deserves the good ol’ lock and throw away the key treatment-

 _Cass is sending a message_ , Rapunzel had said that day, before all of that. _She wants me to know that everything that once was mine will belong to her._

Well, he’s not about to let _that_ happen. That’s a better thing to focus on, all things considered. He’s _not_ going down without a fight and _not_ leaving his friends behind. Varian’s still by him, making a valiant effort to hit Cassandra again – the kid sure is resourceful, but he _is_ a kid, and Eugene finds himself wondering if he should’ve even let-

CRACK!

There’s a snap as the gun falls down, broken by one of Cassandra’s attacks that ends up knocking him over as well. Again. He _swears_ she’s doing it on purpose – but then, he’d _much_ rather be taking the hits than anyone else here. And that thing was their last semblance of a proper defense, to boot.

A quick glance at Varian tells him the kid’s still okay, his friends are still – well, they’re _struggling_ , especially because of the Brotherhood, and if he had _Max_ maybe he’d have the chance to move around more, help them out, but he’s _barely_ keeping his footing as it is – and besides, Max is keeping _Rapunzel_ safe, which is the _most_ important thing, he’s just not sure how long any of them can hold out, like this.  
  
“Son!” He hears the powerful voice ring out over the rush of battle. “You cannot save a kingdom by being trapped inside it!”

The words strike a chord in him. Both because they remind him of his own, that day he was talking to Blondie, but also because if _anyone_ knows anything about being trapped in kingdoms and saving the people in them… his father does. His father trapped _himself_ so everyone else could be safe and free – and even if ~~Fly~~ _Eugene’s_ life has frequently felt like _neither_ of those things … Edmund has a point. This is already looking bad, and he senses it’s not going to get any better. He’s been in too many close fights not to know that. All that’ll happen is more of them will be captured, hurt, or worse – and if they ever mean to take the castle back, they’ll _need_ all the strength and resources they could get. On top of that, Cassandra is _really_ going after him with a vengeance now, at least that’s what it feels like – which honestly would feel just like par for the course if Varian wasn’t practically step in step with him as they dodge the rocks, the kid could get _hurt._

“Everyone! Fall back!” He shouts, finally, looking around one last time. This only seems to enrage Cassandra more, as she sends rocks after them to chase them all the way out of the city. It’s probably _the_ hardest call he’s had to make in his _life_ , but at the moment it seems to be their only option. So he runs as fast as he’s able to while making sure Varian stays in front of him – as far as he can tell, they’re the last ones out – and tries not to get overwhelmed by the crushing sense of failure he feels as he sheathes his sword to do it (it’s not like that’ll do him much good, anyways, at this point).

For now, the adrenaline is still pumping in his veins and keeping it at bay, and it’s just enough to get them out the gates. He’s pretty sure he knows where Max would’ve taken Rapunzel, and where everyone else must’ve headed. In the back of his mind, it makes him uneasy – the Duckling’s between the tower and the castle, after all. What if Cassandra sends the Brotherhood after them, even there? To finish them off, in their weakened state? He’d _said_ she was like a sister, as a final appeal, but Cassandra was clearly beyond hearing anything like that, so…

“Eugene!”

He flinches at the sudden address, then instantly berates himself for letting himself get so wrapped in thought that he isn’t staying aware of his surroundings. Here he is, thinking about the future, when he _should_ be focusing on right now.

“S-sorry, I just-“ It’s just Varian, and no one seems to be in danger, “I, uh…” He rubs the back of his neck, awkwardly, as they walk. “You were gripping your sword hilt pretty hard, you know. And didn’t respond the first few times I called. So I just wanted to make sure you were… you know…“

Eugene relaxes his hold on the weapon and wills himself to soften his gaze. “No, I’m sorry. I just-“

“Hey, I get it.” There’s something sobering in his tone, now – a far cry from the celebration they were having over Project Obsidian this morning. “This is all a lot.”

He _tries_ to come up with a quip, something witty that’ll make the kid smile, but his throat is dry and his lungs burn from exertion – or maybe they’re bruises? It doesn’t really matter, all he cares about _now_ is making sure Rapunzel is doing alright. So he gives a somewhat hollow chuckle. “You can say that again.” Thinking about his own physical condition makes him look over in concern, trying to run a visual inspection as he continues, “Are you okay? The rocks-“  
  
“I think Cassandra was trying not to hurt me.” Varian says, very softly. Eugene’s about to ask another question, feeling like something is… wrong, about his friend, but then Varian gestures towards the Snuggly Duckling, which they’re finally approaching. “You should go check on Rapunzel. See how she’s doing.” He cuts off Eugene’s words of protest. “I’ll be fine.”

As much as he’s worried about Varian, he’s _also_ worried about Rapunzel. The kid doesn’t follow him into the tavern, but Eugene figures he just needs some air and will come in after. He bursts through the door. It takes half a second for him to cross the room to where Rapunzel lays on a makeshift array of cloth and tables that approximates a bed, not even paying attention to the concerned looks everyone else shoots him at his appearance.

He’s worried that what he’ll see in their eyes will just _confirm_ that he’s a failure.

But Rapunzel’s here.

She’s breathing.

That alone sends a shot of relief through him. In fact, she looks peaceful, almost like she’s just sleeping, as opposed to being drugged in the middle of a high-risk situation. The image of seeing her fall like that is probably going to make his blood run cold for a long time.  
  
“You did your best, son.” It’s King Fredric’s voice, and Eugene swallows. If he were alone with Rapunzel, he might use this opportunity to hold her close and cry. But he doesn’t have that sort of privacy, and though the statement warms him a little, it’s as effective as one candle on a cold winter’s night.

“Thank you for thinking so, Your Majesty.” He says, not quite sure he believes that – or else, maybe his best was just _horrible_ – and settling for slowly lacing his fingers through hers. Regardless of everything else, t _his_ is real. This is what _matters._ After a long, quiet moment, he leans forward, and plants a very gentle kiss on her forehead.

_I love you, Sunshine._

“Eugene…” Lance says to him, in a low tone, putting an arm around the shorter man’s shoulders. “Are you…?”

“I’m glad you’re safe, bud.” Eugene says, quietly, leaning into the contact and letting himself return the side hug just for a moment, he’s not sure how good he’ll be at keeping up his composure otherwise. He finally lets himself look away from Rapunzel, look around at the battered faces of his friends and family around the room. “I’m glad we all are.”  
  
_Even if I’m not sure how long it’ll last._

His fingers are still entwined in Rapunzel’s, and Lance hasn’t let go yet, seeming like he’s about to ask another question, when there’s a knocking on the door. The mood in the tavern instantly tenses, Eugene moving as if to shield Rapunzel from whoever comes through it, Lance dropping his arm – but when the door swings open it’s only-

“Quirin?” Edmund’s the first one to speak up. “What are you-“

“Your Majesty, have you seen my son?” Quirin looks all around the room, and when he’s unable to locate Varian, looks back at Edmund. “He was going to be at the festival today, but then I heard and saw what happened, and … he hasn’t returned yet.”

Eugene feels a weight sink to the pit of his stomach, as he _feels_ many of the eyes in the room turn towards him, even if he’s still looking at Rapunzel. But he pulls his fingers out from Rapunzel’s hand, runs them over the top of her head in a quiet caress as if that can help him draw strength, before looking back at Quirin. “He was with me, Quirin. I know he made it out of there. But he said he wanted to hang back, and I-“

“And what if something _happens_ to him, out in the woods?” Quirin doesn’t have to say anything else for Eugene to know the unspoken implication. _What if she kidnaps him again?_

“I’ll find him.” Eugene says, resolutely.

“But Eu -er, _Captain_ \- ,” Stan speaks up, for the first time. “You need to rest for tomorrow, today was –“

“I’m _going_ to find him and bring him back here. I have the best chance of knowing where he could be.” He’s almost impressed at his ability to summon up the dregs of his usual confident air. _And I can protect him, if it’s not somewhere safe_. He finally remembers that he _is_ in some sort of authority position, here, even if the royalty outranks him. “Don’t worry, I’ll be back soon. In the meantime, everyone else, just… try to get some rest.”  
  
No one seems particularly capable of following that request, and Eugene can’t blame them. It pains him to leave Rapunzel behind – but Varian was with _him_. It’s _his_ responsibility to fix this.

“Want me to come with?” Lance asks him, quietly.

It _would_ be nice not to be alone. But Keira and Catalina are here, and he knows how much this must’ve scared them even if they’re good at hiding it, and they’ve clearly taken to Lance, so he shakes his head, managing half a smile. “Nah, Lance, I’ll be fine.”

He’s almost uncomfortable with the concern his friend shoots his way – it’s not like he doesn’t know it’s _there_ , but they’ve both developed an understanding over the years, so it rarely comes to surface in an obvious way.

“I’ll come back for help, if I need it,” He says, addressing the room, though he already knows that if Cassandra _does_ have Varian, he’ll probably just try and talk her into a trade. He glances at Rapunzel one last time before making his way towards the door.

Quirin nods at him, apparently satisfied with the plan. Before he makes it out, though, a hand claps his shoulder.

“Good luck, son.” It’s his dad, and Eugene waits for some other addition that’ll ruin the sentiment, but nothing else comes.

A sliver of a smile crosses his face – a genuine one, for once. “Thanks, Dad.”

Edmund just nods in response, and with that, he steps out into the cold night air.

Eugene had said he had the best chance of knowing where the kid was, but as he walks he reminds himself that that was _definitely_ a spur-of-the-moment comment. But some sort of instinct leads him back towards the castle – even if that’s dangerous. He’s hesitant to actually call out for his friend, in case someone has eyes and ears on them. But he’s definitely _looking._

In the end, though, it’s what he _hears_ that alerts him to Varian’s presence.

It’s a quiet, and muffled, but those are definitely sobs. Heart sinking, he keeps walking to where there’s a clearing in the trees – and almost stops short as he takes in the view of the castle himself.

It’s _completely_ overrun by the black rocks, and sight makes his chest ache. But he forces himself to keep walking, and eventually sees a small figure, curled up with his back to a tree.

“…Varian?” He says, softly, and resists the urge to wince with the kid starts, and hurriedly wipes at his face.

“Eugene! H-hi! Sorry, I wasn’t, uh, expecting you, to be here, but you are now, so uh…yeah. Hi?”

Eugene doesn’t respond for a moment, instead lowering himself to the ground to sit beside him in the grass. He’s _trying_ to focus on Varian, but his eyes keep getting towards the castle and how it looks.

Well, it’s not the first time he’s lost a home.

“Hey, kid,” He manages, offering him a small smile, though he can’t quite keep the concern out of his eyes. “What are you doing out here?”

Varian stares at the knees that he’s drawn up to his chest for a long moment, and mutters something under his breath.

“What was that?”

“I… I wanted to see it.” He mumbles, a little more loudly. “I wanted to see how badly I-“ His voice breaks, at the last word.

Eugene’s brow furrows, his concern deepening, and tries to prompt, gently. “How badly you…?”

“How badly I screwed up!” The words burst out of Varian before he can contain them, and his shoulders shake from the impact.

Eugene blinks at him, surprise mixing in with his worry. “Screwed up? No, you’re the reason we even stood a _chance_ , Project Obsidian, remember? If it weren’t for-“

“If it weren’t for Project Obsidian, maybe our home would still _be here_!”

 _Oh_. Eugene thinks, with a sudden realization. _He thinks this is his fault._

“I did it _again,_ Eugene.” Varian puts his face in his hands, and sighs. His voice sounds so _broken_. “Everyone was counting on me. The princess _trusted_ me. But one of my stupid inventions ruined everything _again._ ”

Eugene takes a deep breath, then starts, “Varian, no one thinks you-“

“How do _you_ know that?” Varian shoots back with a surprising amount of energy for his mood, looking directly at Eugene now. “A lot of them _saw_ it. How Rapunzel was getting through to Cassandra, and _you_ told me to hold my fire, and then it went off anyways, and then she-“

“Hey, hey, it’s okay, kid,” Eugene says, reaching a hand over to rest it on Varian’s shoulder and trying to calm him down from how agitated he sounds. Hell, his shoulders are _shaking._ “It’s not your fault, you just-“

“How can you _say_ that?” Varian gives a bitter, hollow chuckle, even though silent tears still fall down his face. “Ironic that the one time I _actually_ bring about the fall of Corona is when I’m involved in trying to _protect_ it.”

“Varian, listen to me. You’re not responsible for what happened today.” Something harder enters his eyes, as he looks towards the castle. “ _She_ is. She was using her black rocks to hurt _my men_ ,” saying that feels weird, but it’s not the time for _that_ sort of observation, “even _before_ we showed up. She _brought_ that thing to knock Rapunzel out _with_ her, she even had the Mindtrap talisman – if she’d _really_ come to make amends, she wouldn’t have prepared this well to be able to hurt us.” He finally looks back towards the kid, trying to soften his tone from the edge it’s gained. “Maybe you just gave her the perfect excuse so she didn’t have to accept responsibility, but you can’t blame _yourself_ for her … unbridled aggression.”

Varian meets his gaze for a long moment. Eugene tries to project every _ounce_ of sincerity he has in him. “So you think she wanted to trick us all along?”

“I don’t know what she wants, I mean, this is CassAHNdra we’re talking about.” Eugene mutters, before he can stop himself. He sighs, before continuing. “Look, whether or not she actually _meant_ to apologize, what happened is still entirely on her. She could’ve just broken the gun or something if she really hated it _that_ much. She didn’t need to terrorize a whole kingdom on the day of a national festival _._ A festival that _she_ might’ve been the one to advocate for, since she was dressing up as _Faith._ ”

Maybe it’d _all_ been a trick. Maybe she’d just been trying to get the kingdom in one spot and lower their defense so she could stage the perfect assault. The thought chills him, because as much as he _hates_ what she’s done, it hurts all the more because they used to be friends. In that sense, he can’t blame Rapunzel for not wanting to let go, even after all this.

Varian’s quiet, just digesting this for a moment, though he looks like he’s about to talk a few times. Finally, he says in a voice that’s very small, “I’m sorry I failed you.”

“You didn’t-“

“No, listen, I… I was so worried when we were running through town and the last two left because… what if you got _hurt_ or something? I wouldn’t have even known how to get you _out_ of there, on my own, and you could’ve-“

“But I didn’t. It’d take a lot more than that to bring _this_ guy down.” For a moment, he’s worried the bravado might’ve been misplaced, but the barest sliver of a smile crosses Varian’s face in response, and for the first time in this conversation, he lets himself relax, just a little. He glances down at the grass, then admits more quietly, “I was worried about you too, you know. At least I had my sword, but after your gun broke, I-“ He closes his eyes for a moment, and thinks about Varian screaming his name as he was pushed off a black rock ledge.

“We both made it out.” When Eugene opens his eyes again, Varian’s tone sounds just a bit lighter. He’s looking at the castle, but then he turns back to Eugene, and offers that same, small smile. “Another point for Team Awesome, yeah?”

And despite everything else, despite not knowing what tomorrow will bring or even when Rapunzel will wake up, despite having to confront the stark reality of the city and an old friend who may be too far gone, Eugene finds it impossible not to smile back, as he leans over to hug Varian. The kid reciprocates, almost as if he’s _relieved_ by the gesture. “Another point for Team Awesome.” He finishes, softly.


End file.
